El tiempo todo lo cura
by Max player123
Summary: León es enviado a Tailandia pero conoce a su nueva compañera Sheva Alomar , ellos tendrán que salir vivos de las tierras orientales pero no solo eso , los dos descubrirán sus sentimientos por el otro
1. El nuevo Caos

**El Nuevo Caos**

Los acontecimientos de china , León se dedico a descansar pero volvió a trabajar pasado unos días , esa mañana recibió una llamada de su contacto de confianza Hunnigan le informa que debe volver cuanto antes ya que aun quedaban focos de lo sucedido

— **Hunnigan , estoy de vacaciones —** El agente de ojos azules estaba acostado en el sillón de su departamento mientras bebía pero ella insistió pero el se levanto , caminando por su estrecho pasillo camino a su cuarto para ponerse una camisa , se sentó en la cama y se coloco sus botas , León bajo las escaleras hasta que cruzo a la sensual vecina que tenia de junto **— Sharon , buenas tardes —**

 **— Oye ¿ vas a ver a alguien ? —**

 **— No , debo trabajar —** León lanzo la lave hacia arriba y la atrapo con su mano **— Bueno debo irme —**

 **— Si quieres puedes venir a cenar mañana a casa —** El agente de ojos azules le sonríe y la joven rubia se mete a su departamento meneando sus curvas lo que León aprovecho para ver , cuando llego a su auto decide ponerse en marcha , al llegar saluda a sus conocidos para sentarse en frente de su amiga de las gafas **— Bueno me quitaron mis vacaciones ¿ Que sucede ? —**

 **— ¿ Estuviste bebiendo ? —** El agente de cabellos rubios toma su menta en spray y la vierte en su boca , pero Hunnigan mueve la cabeza de lado a lado — **En fin , me temo que después del desastre de China quedaron focos del virus C y queremos que vayas a investigar en Tailandia —**

 **— ¿ Tailandia ? ¿ Por que no mejor me mandan a congelarme el trasero al polo norte —** León se levanto y llego a la salida pero cuando llego para su helicóptero ,recibió la visita de una mujer muy bien definida , su piel morena y ojos almendrados y pelo negro , León noto que la chica era muy atractiva

 **— ¿ Leon Kennedy ? —** La chica de piel morena se sentó en frente de el pero la mirada de León decía mucho , su blusa sin mangas color rosa con rombos blancos y pantalones grises hacían juego con sus ojos **— Mi nombre es Sheva Alomar , mucho gusto —**

 **— Leon S. Kennedy —** Los dos se sientan en frente pero Sheva no dejo de ver los ojos azules de León — **¿ Compañera de equipo ? —**

 **— Psss Ya trabaje con Chris Redfield —**

 **— ¿ Y eso que significa ? —** Sheva no respondió y saco su pistola para ver que estaba limpia , la chica de ojos almendras noto que León era muy relajado

— **Leí sus acontecimientos en Racoon City , Su trabajo en Sud América , España y China ... Es un placer —**

 **— Se que trabajaste contra Umbrella , leí su informe —**

 **— Bueno , tengo malos recuerdos de eso —** León noto la mirada de tristeza y la tomo suavemente del mentón para mirarla a los ojos

 **— Hey ... no te des por vencida , solo conseguirás que ellos ganen —** Los dos se sonríen pero Sheva la quita lentamente con sus manos

— **También estoy enterada de sus técnicas de coqueteo con sus compañeras —**

Tras horas de viaje , llegaron a un pueblo de Tailandia , las selvas de Pai eran muy amplias pero no detuvo a Sheva por nada

— **Oye guapo , aquí no hay centros de estéticas —**

 **— Mujeres —**

Tras llegar al centro del pueblo , los nativos parecían estar asombrados por los dos forasteros pero no le dieron mayor importancia pero cuando llegaron a ver su contacto , era una científica especialista en bio terrorismo

— **Ustedes dos deben ser los enviados por los Estados Unidos —**

 **— Leon Kennedy y ella es Sheva Alomar —**

 **— En fin iré directo al grano —** La mujer de cabellos canos saca un mapa para mostrar las zonas infectadas por el nuevo y mejorado virus , un virus muy poderoso **— Bueno ahora que la B.S.A.A. fue borrada por culpa de un virus llamado " Virus Z " como saben , la Neo- Umbrella esta a favor de las guerrillas pero no obstante su misión es encontrar al culpable y arrestarlo en nombre de la nación —**

 **— No hay problema —** Los agentes toman una arma primaria , Sheva tomo una escopeta cromada y guardo en su cinturón varios cargadores , León tomo una M-16 con tres cargadores , el agente cargo su rifle en la espalda y salieron a las calles para no ver a nadie en ningún lado **— Sheva esto me da mala espina —**

 **— Créeme que si... Demasiado silencio —**

Los agentes ven que se acercaba una horda de nativos armados con cuchillos , palos y guadañas ; León y Sheva salen corriendo hasta llegar a un puerto donde se suben a un barco y cierran el puerto para evitar que los nativos entren , pero eso no los detuvo ya que empezaron a trepar por las rejas pero las púas los ralentizaban

— **¿** **León ? —**

 **— Bienvenida a mi vida —**

Los agentes se pusieron en guardia pero no usaron sus armas pesadas , ellos tomaron sus pistolas y comenzaron a disparar pero los dos agentes retrocedían lentamente pero León se defiende con patadas y puños , Sheva se defendió con patadas y cuchillo pero uno de los nativos los toman de las espaldas para tirarlos al agua

— **Sheva , tenemos que salir de aquí —** Los dos tratan de llegar a la orilla pero los nativos tiraron las rejas , León ve unos tanques y con su rifle dispara una bala que explota empujando a los nativos , Sheva empuja a León y los dos salen corriendo , la chica de piel morena le dispara a los cables de alta tensión para electrocutar el suelo **— oh dime que esto no es como antes —**

 **— No me gusta mentir León —**

Los dos retroceden a disparos pero eso no detiene a los nativos , pero unas camionetas de la B.S.A.A. frenaran en frente de ellos y bajaron agentes del escuadro con armas pesadas para ejecutar a los nativos pero León ve como una camioneta cae sobre los agentes de la B.S.A.A. para ver a un gigante armado con una guadaña muy pesada y con un traje de carnicero , los agentes abrieron fuego pero León sabia que eso no lo detendría , ahora la cosa se ponía feo

 **Continuara**


	2. El virus Z

**El Virus Z**

León noto que la criatura era resistente a los ataques de la B.S.A.A. pero ellos no se detenían , los 15 soldados armados vaciaban balas y cargadores sobre el Tirant que se acercaba abanicando su arma , el agente de ojos azules corre a la camioneta para abrir la puerta y tomar un lanza granadas , León se pone delante de los soldados y da un tiro certero al Tyrant , la segunda granada disparada lo envuelve en llamas haciendo que el monstruo caiga al suelo

— **Buen tiro soldado —** Mientras todos los soldados felicitaban a León , la mano del Tyrant se movió para tomar un enorme machete y mientras el capitán hablaba bien del agente es atravesado por un machetazo en la espalda , el monstruo levanta al líder del equipo Delta mientras que los demás agentes veian como sus tripas se desparramaron por todos lados , el segundo al mano trato de disparar al monstruo pero es partido al medio , los agentes se dispersaron antes de ser masacrados

— **Rápido , todos atrás —** La B.S.A.A. se formo detrás de las camionetas volteadas para abrir fuego , León y Sheva se agruparon para contra atacar al Tyrant **— Sheva tenemos que sacar al Tyrant de aquí antes que mate a mas gente inocente —**

 **— No podía estar mas de acuerdo —**

Leon toma su segunda pistola y se prepararon , con un asiento de cabeza los dos salen detrás de la camioneta disparando sus armas para llamar la atención de la criatura que voltea para ver a Los agentes correr al pueblo de casas de caña con techos de paja

 **— Sargento , saque a sus hombres y nos reuniremos en el haz de diamante —** Sheva deja caer el comunicador para ver que los nativos estaban delante de ellos , León y Sheva estaban rodeados , El Tyrant movió su machete y salio corriendo para matar a los agentes pero ellos lo esquivan saltando , León a la izquierda y Sheva a la derecha — **Mhm , León mira eso —** El monstruo del machete no tenia control alguno sobre sus acciones y mataba a todo aquel que tenia delante de el , los agentes se levantan pero el monstruo del machete voltea para ver a los agentes pero Sheva suelta su pistola , escopeta y cuchillo **— León suelta tus armas —** El agente de cabellos rubios la mira extrañada — **Confía en mi —** El agente obedece y deja caer sus armas y su cuchillo para retroceder unos pasos , los dos estaban con mirada de asombro , León estaba preparado para correr en busca de su arma pero el Tyrant los ve y se retira **— Como lo sospeche , debe tener algún artefacto que lo controla y reacciona con el ataque de las armas —**

 **— Eres muy lista ... Para alguien tan bella —**

 **— Oye guapo bájale —** Sheva deja salir una sonrisa y León nota un pequeño rubor en su rostro , los dos agentes tomaron sus armas para ver la carnicería que había hecho la criatura , mientras que la aldea estaba desierta , los agentes deciden seguir el camino señalado hasta el rey de espadas donde se encontrarían con su contacto , la doctora Taylor quien les guió al principio **— ¿ Quien crees que este detrás de esto ? —**

 **— Solo conozco a alguien quien es capaz de hacer una carnicería así —** El agente se puso serio y saco su celular para tratar de localizar a la doctora Taylor quien estaba en el rey de espadas **— Me atrevería a pensar que fue Wesker —**

 **— ¿ Albert Wesker ? , tiene que haber un error , Wesker esta muerto —**

 **— Pss , Si me pagaran por cada vez que luche con el y " murió " —**

 **— Oye , entiendo que Chris este obsesionado con el por lo que le hizo a los S.T.A.R.S pero a ¿ ti que te hizo que fue tan malo ? —**

 **— Eso pertenece a mi pasado Sheva y no quiero recordarlo —** Loen bajo la mirada y la agente de piel morena se dio cuenta de la tristeza que cargaba el en sus hombros , Sheva se acerco y cargo su mano en su hombro

 **— Oye campeón ... Estamos entre amigos puede que haya pasado algo terrible pero debes seguir adelante , como tu me dijiste ... Si te das por vencido ellos ganaran —**

 **— Te vez mas bonita de cerca —** Sheva se alejo moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado mientras sonreía pero León se reía **— ¿ Que ? ¿ Que dije ? ... Mujeres —** Los agentes llegaron al centro del pueblo donde encontraron varios cuerpos de la B.S.A.A. , El agente de ojos azules se arrodilla y coloca sus dedos en la garganta del soldado , al ver a Sheva mueve su cabeza de lado a lado , Al voltear ven a un soldado toser **— ¡ Sheva ! , tenemos un herido —** León corrió y como al agente para quitarle el casco **— ¿ Que paso ? ¿ Quien les hizo esto ? —** El soldado tosió y murió mientras que León trataba de hacerlo reaccionar pero no funciono **— ¿ Quien diablos hizo esto ? —** El agente voltea para ver una camioneta que se acercaba a ellos por los aires , León la esquivo saltando varios metros y el vehículo cayo sobre el soldado para dejar un hueco en la tierra , Sheva corre para ayudar a León a levantarse para ver a una B.O.W. con los cadáveres de colgante **— No sabia que los hacían tamaño familiar —** Los dos toman sus pistolas y le disparan a la criatura pero esta solo da un grito y corre para atropellar a los agentes pero estos lo esquiva , el B.O.W. tomo una gran roca para arrojarla contra los agentes pero estos se cubrieron detrás de la camioneta para evitar ser vistos , León tomo una granada aturdidora , le quito el seguro y la arroja a la cara del experimento dejando cegado a la criatura , Sheva sale de su escondite para disparar con su pistola al rostro de la criatura , una de las balas de Sheva impacta en el ojo derecho de la B.O.W. y de la espalda sale el parásito , León se apresura en trepar y con su pistola le abre una herida al parásito , el agente toma una granada y la coloca en la herida del parásito **— Apuesto que no te lo esperabas —** León salta y el parásito explota hiriendo la espalda de la B.O.W. quien deja salir un grito de dolor y finalmente cae muerta para deshacerse **— Monstruos ... Hay uno menos de que preocuparnos —**

 **— Estas familiarizado con estas cosas ¿ verdad ? —**

 **— Es mi vida la que eligieron para botarlas del planeta —**

 **— Oye relájate guapo —** El teléfono de León sonó para ver que en la imagen era la doctora Taylor quien los guiaba pero algo le pasaba **— ¿ Que pasa doctora ? —** Pero no se obtuvo respuesta , el vehículo que los escoltaba al rey de espada había llegado , tras unos momentos de viaje , León no se despegaba de la ventana **— ¿ Tienes familia León ? —**

 **— Mi vida murió en Racoon —** Sheva se paso al asiento junto a el y lo toma de la mano **— Tienes las manos muy suaves para alguien de las guerrillas —**

 **— ¿ Te diste cuenta ? Bueno es que pues... es un poco de Lancom —** León la mira con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara a lo que Sheva toma confianza **— Oye una chica tiene que sentirse bonita de vez en cuando ¿ no ? —** El agente de ojos azules se acerca mas a ella pero Sheva trato de resistirse aunque le resultaba casi imposible no mirar a su compañero **— Sabes cuando vuelva a Washintong quizás te visite y pues... conozco una buena cafetería donde sirven un buen cortado —**

 **— Preferiría una cerveza —**

 **— Pss , no me llevo bien con las bebidas alcohólicas ... Me trae malos recuerdos —**

 **— ¿ Un ex que bebía ? —**

 **— Perdi a mis padres por culpa de un maldito ebrio —** León se dio cuenta de que Sheva aun seguía afectada por culpa de Umbrella , Sheva había perdido a sus padres en la explosión de una planta de la corporación Umbrella hace 20 años — **Estos 20 años me la pase preparándome para borrar a Umbrella y Tricell —**

 **— Jamas pensé que tuvieras 26 años solamente —** Sheva levanta la ceja y se acerca mas a León hasta que juntaron la mano derecha con la izquierda de Sheva

— **Ya era sabido que te atraería una chica joven —**

Los dos se miraron mas a los ojos mientras que el agente de ojos azules avanzo a Sheva y a pocos centímetros de juntar sus labios la camioneta de la B.S.A.A. se voltea por culpa de una explosión creado por las guerrillas asiáticas , Los dos salieron por las ventanas pero el conductor estaba muerto , los guerrilleros los recibieron con disparos de ametralladoras , Los agentes se cubrieron detrás del auto volteado pero los disparos cesaron y los dos salieron para ver a un hombre de traje blanco con anillos de oro y un cabello negro hasta los hombros

 **— ¿ Quien es el Travoltta chino ? —** Leon noto que en el anillo de su visitante tenia el logo de Willpharma **— ¿ Eres tu el responsable de esto ? —**

 **— De esta aldea por lo menos —** El hombre de traje blanco tenia apuntado a los dos agentes mientras el caminaba de lado a lado **— Permitanme presentarme , soy Shun Thao —** El hombre toma un cigarro casero pero no era tabaco , eran hojas verdes a lo que León se dio cuenta que era un narcótico **— No se dejen engañar , no soy narcotraficante , solo un humilde traficante de armas —**

 **— ¿ Que tiene de humilde matar a familia y a hombres inocentes ? —**

 **— Hay que ganarse la vida de una manera o de otra ¿ No lo crees ? —**

León toma a Sheva de la muñeca y la guía lentamente hasta estar detrás de el **—Oye tu ¿ Que diablos liberaste aquí ? —** León deslizo lentamente su mano hasta una gaveta de su cinturón

 **— ¿ Yo ? Nah solo soy quien ... informa sobre el progreso del virus Z —**

 **— ¿ Virus Z ? —**

 **— Ups casi me voy de lengua ... Bueno no importa —** El líder de blanco levanto la mano pero León le lanza una cegadora lo que hace que los dos salgan corriendo por los campo de maíz , Shun Thao noto que los agentes no estaban — **¡ Estúpidos ! busquen a esos agentes y quiero verlos colgados desangrados cuando vuelva —**

Los guerrilleros de mascara fantasma salieron cargando sus armas para entrar a los campos a buscar a los dos pero el hombre de traje blanco y ojos verdes tomo su celular para hablar con su contacto y acabar con la B.S.A.A. para sacar el virus de Tailandia

 **Continuara**


	3. El paso de la Serpiente

**El Paso de la Serpiente**

León y Sheva comenzaron a correr por los campos para evitar ser atrapados por los agentes de Shun Thao pero a medida que se adentraban podían escuchar los disparos de los hombre de la B.S.A.A. León noto que tenían que salir cuanto antes pero no seria fácil , los campos hacían el camino mas complicado que antes y las botas de Sheva se hundían en el lodo , León la toma de la mano y juntos logran salir hasta llegar a una colina donde ven como los guerrilleros llegaron pero cuando estaban a punto de acercarse se escucha el sonido de un helicóptero , Sheva y León se ponen sus audífono para comunicarse con el piloto

— **Josh no podrías llegar mas a tiempo** —

 **— No voy a negarlo me gusta el suspenso —**

 **— Josh , soy León quisiera que me despejaras aquí para buscar al culpable —**

 **— Recibido —** El agente sin cabellera avanza con el tanque aéreo mientras que los hombres armados con ametralladoras vieron llegar al apoyo de la B.S.A.A. , Josh sin dudarlo abrió fuego contra los asiáticos mientras que los asesinos corrían para escapar , el piloto de piel morena apretó un botón pegado a la palanca y los misiles se lanzaron abriendo un agujero en la tierra donde León noto que había un pasillo **— Bueno ahora tengo que ayudar a mis hombres , avancen con cuidado chicos —**

 **— Tu también cuídate Josh —** León y Sheva se adentraron en la cueva para encontrar todo un laberinto de grutas y cuevas dentro de esa colina **— El paso de la serpiente —** Los dos avanzaron con mucho cuidado pero el suelo se abrió y los dos se toman del borde — **Creo que debí mencionar que estas grutas se abren por si solas —**

 **— Si , creo que si debiste —** Los dos se aferran y se levantan hasta estar a salvo para ver al hombre de traje blanco llevar una valija con en logotipo de WillPharma **— ¡ Shun Thao ! .. —**

 **— Vaya si que son molestos ... Bueno no importa mis animales se encargaran de ustedes —**

Los agentes vieron como salían unos Licker hambrientos como siempre , con sus lenguas trataban de ver todo a su al rededor pero León solo se calmo y se aparto del camino , los dos agentes caminaron lentamente mientras que las bestias trataban de encontrar a sus presas pero cuando llegaron a las escaleras una de las piedras se parte y cae haciendo que los Lickers se despierten y salgan en busca de sus presas , León y Sheva corrieron por las escaleras para poder llegar al ascensor pero una de las criaturas atrapa el pie derecho de la agente de la B.S.A.A. haciendo que caiga , León voltea y le dispara al Licker pero este no retrocedía , Sheva toma su cuchillo y le corta la lengua a la criatura quien dio un grito de dolor y retrocede , León levanta a su compañera y corren hasta llegar al ascensor donde la agente de rasgos pronunciados aprieta el botón para llamar al ascensor pero este tardaría mientras que los Lickers se acercaban lentamente

 **— Ya me habían dicho que no eran buenas mascotas —** Los agentes abrieron fuego con sus pistolas pero las criaturas eran muy tenaces y seguían avanzando , León tomo su segunda pistola y la vació en un Licker pero no le hizo mayor daño , el ascensor llego y ellos retrocedían a los disparos para entrar y antes que la puerta se cerrara una de las atrocidades mete la cabeza en el ascensor y los dos agentes la patean para quitarla **— Viendo el lado positivo al menos tenemos un romántico —**

 **— Si claro , luego quizás me lleves al cine , a cenar y terminemos durmiendo juntos —** León mira a su amiga con una sonrisa un tanto picara en su cara a lo que Sheva responde sinceramente **— Oye guapo no es mi estilo salir con alguien que ... Podría ser mi padre —**

 **— Si tu madre era secretaria quizás si —** Sheva voltea para verlo con mirada de enojo por su comentario **— Tranquila solo era broma —**

Las puertas se abrieron revelando un pasillo largo con una sola puerta , los agentes cargaron sus armas y caminaron hasta la puerta pero los láseres se les ponen en frente , mientras que uno solo venia , León salta por encima del rayo y Sheva se desliza por debajo , ambos se ponen derechos para ver que venían dos mas con forma de cruz , los agentes se lanzaron de cabeza haciendo palanca con las manos para frenar la caída , las terceras luces rojas se acercaron pero esta vez era para asegurarse de matar a los agentes , León le hace señas a su compañera y los dos dan un salto , con los pies juntos abren una escusa de aire para meterse dentro hasta que los láseres se apagaran

 **— Mejor apresuremos el paso antes de que nos dejen como filetes —**

 **— ¿ Como filetes ? —**

 **— ¿ Jamas comiste un filete de res ? —**

 **— Sucede que soy vegetariana —**

 **— Tenemos severos problemas entonces —**

Los agentes bajaron para entrar y ver unas escaleras que llevaban a una computadora , Sheva se apresura a llegar y comienza a teclear con gran velocidad mientras que León observaba el lugar , la agente de piel morena copia mas información en su celular para enviarla a la doctora Taylor quien la recibe exitosa mente

 **— Bien hecho agentes , ahora vuelvan al rey de espadas para ir a buscar a Shun Thao y terminar con esto —**

 **— Recibido doctora Taylor iremos de inmediato —** Sheva noto que la señal se corto y no lograba contactar a la doctora , pero León noto que el mapa en la computadora mostraba datos específicos de Jake Muller quien tenia la cura para el virus C en su sangre , experiencia vivida por el agente de la D.S.O en China **— Ese es un ex mercenario —**

 **—Pero es un buen chico , la pregunta es ¿ Que hace un traficante de armas con esta información ? —**

 **— León pregúntate ¿ Que hace un traficante de armas con eso ? —** Los agentes voltean para ver una decena de cuerpos envuelto en plástico conectados a tubos , León no lograba creer lo que sus ojos le enseñaban sobre el lugar **— Ese hombre esta enfermo —**

 **Continuara**


	4. El regreso de Los Lobos

**El regreso de los Lobos**

León y Sheva notaron todas las capsulas con aldeanos mutados , algunas normales y otros con extremidades super desarrolladas , los dos agentes notaron un mapa global que mostraba el avance del virus Z por el continente y por todo el globo

 **— ¿ Que significa esto ? ¿ Por que atacar a África primero en vez de Estados Unidos o cualquier país potente ? —**

 **— Por que en África hay casi el triple de población del Estados Unidos —** León teclea rápido pero no lograba detener el brote de virus **— Maldita sea no puedo detenerlo —** La alarma comenzó a sonar y los dos agentes salieron corriendo hasta deslizarse por debajo de la puerta **— Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto ... Hay mucho silencio casi como si nos estuvieran observando —**

 **— Si yo también lo siento ... Demasiado silencio —** León noto que había varias miras y le vino un recuerdo de Racoon , cuando noto que algo se movía se dio cuenta de que los seguían

 **—¡ Sheva corre ! —** Los agentes comienzan a correr pero los dos notan que las balas les seguían el paso , León y Sheva se dividen y se cubren detrás de los pilares de roca

 **— León ¿ Que pasa ? ¿ acaso son perros ? —**

 **— No , son lobos —** León siente que el fuego seso y se acerca pero no logro ver nada **— Vector —**

 **— León ¿ Quien es Vector ? ¿ Que son los lobos ? —**

León se sienta y la agente morena lo acompaña , León toma una pequeña botella de metal de su bolsillo y bebe unos tragos **— Hace 15 años paso algo en una ciudad llamada Racoon City —**

 **— Oye galán ve al grano —**

 **— Umbrella envió a un equipo a cazar a los S.T.A.R.S. pero ellos se encontraron con un novato que sobrevivió al ataque de los muertos —** León se quito la camisa debajo del abdomen dejando ver la cicatriz de un balazo **— Hace 15 años un grupo de agentes de seguridad de Umbrella nos emboscaron y me hirieron , eran 4 en total —**

 _Flash Back_

Los S.T.A.R.S. habían sido asesinados y Claire tenia a Sherry en el piso mas arriba ,los agentes de Umbrella tenían acorralado a León apuntando con sus armas al policía

 **— Trae a la niña o nos tomaremos el tiempo con el poli —**

 **— Claire , toma a Sherry y vete —**

 **— No , no le hagan daño —**

 **— De prisa —** Vector ve que León trata de levantarse pero el agente de mascara lo empuja de nuevo al suelo , el policía ve que Claire bajo con Sherry y las manos levantadas

 **— ¿ Por que hacen esto ? ¿ Por Umbrella ? ¿ Por dinero ? ... ¿ Que ganan con todo esto ? —**

 **— Tenemos a la hija de Birkin —**

 **— Recibido —**

 **— Queremos el triple y un helicóptero de inmediato o nos llevaremos a la niña —** Vector recibió una negativa de sus jefes a lo que suelta una risa sarcástica para apretar el botón de su radio **— Entonces considere nuestro trato con Umbrella concluido —** Los lobos arrastran a León unos metros pero dos de sus agentes abren fuego a lo que los dos custodios del policía responden el fuego asesinando a sus compañeros

 **— ¿ Por que ? ¿ Por que me salvaron ? —**

 **— Por que tienes agallas chico , te atreviste a decir de Umbrella lo que todos pensamos —**

 _Fin Flash Back_

León vio a Sheva y ella toma la pistola de León y la carga para dársela al agente de ojos azules **— León , toma tu pistola y haz lo que sabes hacer mejor vaquero —**

 **— Trato —** Los dos agentes se miran a los ojos pero Sheva recibe un disparo en el hombro y es derribada , El agente de ojos azules voltea para ver a uno de los lobos que empezaba a cargar su rifle y con un disparo certero le desploma la cabeza de tres disparos haciendo que el lobo caiga al suelo **— ¡ Sheva ! .. Sheva háblame , di algo —**

 **— ¿ Esa es tu pistola o te gusta ver mi escote ? —** León tomo un trozo de su camisa y le apretó la herida a la agente de piel morena **— Tengo frió vaquero —**

 **— Sheva ... Resiste ... resiste —**

 **— Abrázame —** Sheva se aferro al cuerpo del agente de la D.S.O. mientras que León no despegaba su mano de la herida de su compañera , el agente de ojos azules tomo un spray pero no la ayudo de mucho ya que estaba débil por que perdió mucha sangre en pocos segundos **— Tenemos para rato —**

 **— No podemos pedir ayuda —**

Sheva tomo con su brazo a León y le sonreía mientras que le acariciaba la cara , La agente de ojos almendra le acaricia los labios con su pulgar mientras que León no resistió mas y cerro los labios a los suyos

 **— Tenemos tiempo intimo —** La agente de la B.S.A.A. se separo de el y se apega a su pecho **— Si salimos viva de esto , me gustaría conocer ese cafe al que me prometiste llevar guapo —**

 **— Créeme que si salimos de esta iremos a donde quieras —**

 **— Siempre quise ir a París pero dudo que quieras unas vacaciones —** Sheva tomo un anillo y se lo coloca a León — **Por cierto , mi platillo favorito es el espagueti Italiano —**

 **— Tiene todo que ver una cosa con la otra —** León tomo su comunicador pero no respondía , no había señal , Sheva se acomoda un poco mas con el agente pero el decide hacerle una pregunta **— ¿ Tienes novio ? —**

 **— No ¿ y tu ? —**

León soltó el aire de manera de rechazo y Sheva entendió el mensaje , ella deslizo su mano a la suya para seguir mirándose a los ojos , León empezó a sentir un calor interno al ver los ojos de Sheva quien dejo ver sus ojos cristalinos , La morena de ojos almendra se acerco mas a León y el la tenia en sus brazos

 **— No me dejes —**

 **— No lo haré Sheva ... No lo hare —**

 **Continuara**


	5. León y Sheva y El camino marcado

**León** **y Sheva y el Camino Marcado**

León y Sheva habían pasado la noche en la cueva , mientras que el sol asomaba por el este , la agente de piel morena abría sus ojos para ver a León dorio abrazado a ella

 **— Buenos días bello durmiente —** León abrió los ojos para sonreirle a Sheva **— Oye guapo quita tu mano de mi muslo derecho —**

 **— No gracias prefiero dejarlo donde esta —** León se levanto y cargo a Sheva en su hombro para seguir caminando pero cuando sintió el ruido de una cascada los dos caminaron para poder tomar un poco de agua , los agentes llegaron con complicación a la cascada pero el agente de ojos azules le retira la venda improvisada del hombro a su aliada para ver que la herida estaba empeorando por que se estaba infectando , Sheva toma una lima de manicura y se la da a León **— No se por que me das esto —**

 **— Por que quiero que me quites la bala León —**

 **— Te va a doler Sheva —**

 **— Trata de no hacerme doler mucho guapo —** Sheva le cierra el ojo a lo que León le sonríe pero comienza a enterrar la lima en la herida de Sheva a lo que ella suelta un gemido de dolor **— Auch me duele guapo —**

 **— Eso me dijo mi primera novia cuando hicimos el amor —**

 **— Interesante , luego cuéntamelo todo —** Sheva vio como la sangre caía de su hombro , León logro extraer la bala del hombro de su amiga , el agente de ojos azules toma la lima de Sheva y la calienta hasta ver el rojo vivo **— Mhm estas que arde —**

 **— Me gusta que te pongas así —** León toma la manga de su camisa y le envuelve la herida para cauterizar la herida de su amiga y luego la envuelve la herida a la piel morena **— Termine —**

 **— Fue muy rápido —**

 **— Si quieres lo hacemos mas despacio —** El agente de ojos azules tomo a su compañera y la cargo unos cuantos metros mas pero cuando llego al centro de la cueva empieza un temblor pero León noto que algo provenía del suelo , el agente de ojos azules vio como parecía a ver una laguna submarina debajo de ellos , León toma a Sheva pero antes de huir un enorme pez mutado los toma y los lleva a gran velocidad por un canal subterráneo , el agente de la D.S.O. tomo su cuchillo y le atraviesa el ojo al pez , cuando el animal da un grito de dolor suelta a León pero este se sujeta de su aleta y con su pistola en mano abre fuego contra el gran animal , El agente toma su gancho de su cintura pero cuando el pez se sacude y el gancho se atora en su boca **— Jamas pensé que pescar fuera tan incomodo —** El pez se expulsa a si mismo fuera del agua y León se suelta para caer en medio de una gruta que al parecer no tenia salida **— Sheva ¿ Me recibes ? ... Sheva ... ¡ Demonios ! —** León vio que la única salida era volver por donde vino pero el temblor hizo cerrar varias cavernas , el agente de ojos azules decidió echarse a bucear pero cuando vio algo que parecía flotar a lo lejos decidió seguir el rastro pero el rastro que veía era de sangre , León noto que era el cuerpo de Sheva que estaba boca abajo , El agente de cabellera rubia se apresuro a sacarla del agua y la arrastró a tierra firme mientras que escuchaba un débil latido respiro hondo y apoyo sus labios con los de ella para poder pasar un poco de aire , León apretó el pecho de Sheva tres veces y le volvió a dar aire , cuando volvió a darle aire , la agente de piel morena comienza a toser y vomita toda el agua que se trago , León la coloca de costado y ella sigue expulsando agua **— Me alegro que estés bien Sheva —**

 **— ¿ Cuantas veces tendré que ser tu dama para que me toque salvarte ? —**

 **— Ven salgamos de aquí —** El agente de ojos azules cargo a su compañera pero ella se soltó y comenzó a caminar tambaleándose , la perdida de sangre que tenia Sheva era grande pero no fatal , León la tomo del brazo derecho y la sentó en una piedra para revisarla **— Necesito que te quites la camisa —**

 **— ¿ También me pedirás que me vista de secretaria ? —** Sheva tomo su camisa y la dejo hasta la altura de sus pecho , León con su linterna examino el cuerpo de su amiga pero no logro encontrar herida alguna **— ¿ Y bien doctor House ? —**

 **— No lo entiendo ¿ Por que la sangre ? —** La agente de la B.S.A.A. se baja la camisa y se acomoda la ropa , León tomo su localizador pero se había dañado por el agua y los golpes , Sheva tomo su cuchillo y saco una brújula **— ¿ Y esto ? —**

 **— ¿ Sabes lo que es una brujula ? —**

 **— Las que van en escobula —** Sheva movía la cabeza mientras se reía por el chiste de León y se pone de pie , los dos agentes usaron la brújula de Sheva para llegar a un callejón , los agentes prepararon sus pistolas pero cuando llegaron había varios caminos , todos tenían una brisa fresca pero León tomo la brújula y se había vuelto loca **— Supongo que debemos elegir un camino —**

 **— Escojamos el camino correcto así saldremos de la gruta —**

León vio los caminos pero eligió el camino de la derecha , los agentes caminaron un rato para encontrar una cueva mas grande con tiendas de WilPharma

 **— WilPharma ¿ Que hacen ellos en Tailandia ? —**

 **— Sheva , en 2005 WilPharma se disolvió cuando yo y agentes amigos detuvimos al lider de dicha empresa ... La verdadera pregunta es ¿ Que diablos liberaron en este lugar —** Los agentes vieron como las jaulas parecian estar masticadas por todos lados **— Esto es un maldito infierno en tierra , Wesker tiene mucho de que responder —**

 **— León Wesker esta muerto , deberías olvidarlo —**

El agente de ojos azules tomo del suelo una fotografía donde se veía a científicos brindando con un feto desarrollado en frente de ellos **— Si que tenían que celebrar malditos —** Los agentes ven que una muchacha de piel morena y cabello negro se acercaba con agujas en sus brazos , León se acerca corriendo y la toma antes de que se desmaye **— ¿ Quien eres muchacha ? ¿ Que paso ? —**

 **— Zimbabwe —**

 **— ¿ Que dijo ? —**

 **— Es una ciudad de África —** Sheva se arrodilla para ver que la niña estaba muerta **— Solo era una niña —** León cargo a la niña hasta un supuesto campo artificial y la sepulta con sus propias manos , la agente de la B.S.A.A. noto que a pesar de ser alguien frió tenia emociones , Sheva corta unas flores de la cueva y la pone sobre la tumba **— Sabes , a pesar de lo que dicen de ti ... Eres un buen hombre —**

Los dos se pusieron en camino para llegar al final de la cueva , los agentes siguieron la brisa pero Sheva no pudo dejar de pensar en la niña que murió en brazos de León ¿ Que hacia una muchacha Africana en Tailandia ? Era un misterio para mas adelante

 **Continuara**


	6. El regreso de Jake Muller

**El regreso de Jake Mullers**

Después de sepultar a una niña , Los agentes se adentraron pero cuando los dos vieron que la brújula se movía de lado a lado como si cambiaran de lugar cada momento , Sheva noto que León estaba muy mal por lo que paso **— ¿ Leon ? ¿ Estas bien ? —**

 **— No Sheva , esta vez es muy personal —** Los agentes escucharon disparos y salieron corriendo pero en una curva León esquiva un machetazo de un aldeano , los agentes se defendieron a disparos pero los aldeanos avanzaban , León tomo su cuchillo y degüella a un miembro de la aldea haciendo que salte una especie de sangre verdosa y viscosa , el agente de ojos azules sintió un golpe seco y al voltear ve a Sheva con la boca abierta , un aldeano gordo la había golpeado con un garrote , León sale corriendo para atacar al obeso pero este lo golpea con el garrote y lo lanza a una especie de arena , mientras que los demás miembros de la aldea alentando como si se tratara de un duelo **— Que bueno que vi Rambo III —** El obeso se lanza para poder golpear al agente de la D.S.O. pero este lo esquiva y le incrusta una patada en la panza pero no logro hacerle daño , León tomo su pistola y le disparo en la cabeza pero no le hizo nada , el agente tomo su cuchillo y sale a gran velocidad para atacar al aldeano pero este lo toma del cuello y el agente de ojos azules le acuchilla el brazo y este lo suelta **— Ahora entiendo por que Chris se ejercitaba tanto —** El agente salta y se trepa a la cabeza del aldeano para sujetar la grasosa y maltratada cabellera de su contrincante pero este lo toma de la pierna derecha y lo lanza contra el borde de la arena , El agente noto que había pirañas en el lago **— Otra razón mas para no ir de pesca —** El agente esquiva un pisotón pero recibe una patada del obeso en estomago y es lanzado contra un pilar pero cae con las manos y aterriza en frente del obeso , León con toda la furia le da un puñetazo y le tira todo los dientes **— Esta es la que me debes —** El agente de ojos azules corre y con un salto apoya su mano en el hombro del gigante para enterrar su cuchillo en la arteria del aldeano pero este lo toma por debajo de los brazos y lo empieza a apretar , León con todas sus fuerzas le patea el mentón haciendo que el obeso de la cabeza hacia atrás y suelte al agente que con su cuchillo se le entierra en la rodilla **— ¿ Como te puedes seguir moviendo ? —** León noto que Sheva estaba en peligro pero ella uso sus pocas municiones y las uso para acertar tres balazos en la cabeza del aldeano de sobre peso , la agente lanzo una granada cegadora y salio corriendo pero cuando vio una barra de hierro se la patea a su compañero

 **— León , atrapa —**

El agente se lanza para tomar la vara de hierro que tenia una punta en cada lado **— Un arpón para cazar a una ballena —** León lanza la barra de hierro hacia arriba y acomoda el brazo y le lanza la barra dando en el pecho del aldeano que cae lentamente al agua mientras que las pirañas se lo devoraban lentamente **— Buen provecho —**

 **—Oye " John Matrix " aun estoy aquí arriba —**

León se apresuraba pero cuando sintió que la arena temblaba ve como el obeso se acercaba pero los pasos quebraban la arena , El agente de ojos azules estaba atrapado pero no le quedaba mas que pelear , cuando noto que el de los disparos le llamo la atención al agente de ojos azules para ver como un joven con una cicatriz le lanza una mágnum 45 a lo que León le dispara en la cabeza varias veces derribando al obeso , con su ultima bala le impacta en el suelo y hace romper la arena haciendo que caiga a las aguas era devorado por las pirañas **— Vaya , otra razón para no ir de pesca —**

 **— Oye no tengo todo el día —** Jake le lanza una soga a lo que León comienza a subir por ella , cuando vio a Jake que le extendió la mano pero León salio corriendo a atender a Sheva quien estaba apoyada contra las paredes **— " Gracias Jake " " De nada León para eso somos amigos "** — El agente de la D.S.O. toma a la agente de la B.S.A.A. pero ella estaba un poco adolorida por el golpe **— Oye ¿ quien es la morenaza ? —**

 **— Mi futura ex novia —** Sheva saco una sonrisa pero León tomo un poco de su spray y lo coloco en el golpe **— ¿ Que haces aquí Jake ? —**

 **— Ah ahora sabes mi nombre —** El ex mercenario saco un chip y se lo da a León **— Esos malditos tailandeses me trajeron aquí como " regalo " para su líder pero ella no me hizo los honores de venir a cenar —**

 **— ¿ Su líder ? ¿ Es sexy ? —** Sheva lo mira con tono de celos mientras que León entendió el mensaje **— Solo bromeo —** Los agentes bajan por una especie de escaleras para llegar a las puertas del laboratorio de WilPharma , Jake cargo su pistola y al ver que había una inyección de analgésico rompió el vidrio y se la lanza a León quien le quita la tapa con los dientes **— Te ayudara a resistir el dolor —**

 **— Pss , como si quisiera que me ayudaras —**

 **— Oye solo bromeaba ¿ de acuerdo ? —**

 **— Diselo a quien quiera creerte —** León se puso de pie y le dejo la jeringa a su compañera que se inyecto sola , mientras que el agente de la D.S.O. entraba a la computadora Sheva se sintió extraña por la forma de la que le había hablado , sin saberlo noto que su compañero estaba preocupado por ella , Sheva se puso de pie para disculparse pero un gusano gigante salio del suelo y se la lleva entre sus fauces sin dientes y los agentes solo escucharon el grito de espanto de la agente de piel morena para ver un túnel muy grande

 **— Debemos salvar a Sheva —**

 **— Como en los viejos tiempos amigo mio —**

Los dos se aventuran en el túnel que dejo el gusano para ir a rescatar a Sheva quien se escuchaba que resistía contra la criatura , León solo corría por el túnel para llegar a tiempo

 **Continuara**


	7. El rescate de Sheva

**El rescate de Sheva**

Después del rapto de la agente de la B.S.A.A. los dos hombres armados se adentraron en la cueva creada por el gusano , a medida que avanzaban Jake recordaba cada momento lo que padeció al ser atrapado

 **— Leon —** El ex mercenario se detuvo y con sus dedos se apretó los ojos y León noto las marcas de agujas que tenia en su brazo derecho **— Creo... Creo que tenemos que parar un momento —**

 **— ¿ Jake ? ¿ Que te pasa ? —** El ex mercenario comenzó a retorcerse y sus ojos se inyectaron de sangre , Jake ve a León y lo toma del cuello , el agente de cabellos rubios comenzó a patalear pero no le quedo otra opción que lastimar a su compañero , León coloca su pierna derecha en la unión del brazo y ante brazo para hacerle una llave a Jake dejando al ex mercenario boca abajo aunque tratando de forcejear pero León aplica mas fuerza

 **— Oye idiota ¿ Quieres romperme el brazo o que ? —**

 **— Lo siento pero era necesario —**

 **— Si claro como digas héroe —** Jake se levanta y se acomoda el brazo mientras se lo soba por el dolor **— ¿ Que diablos me paso ? —**

León se sacudió las manos mientras que Jake se terminaba de quejar por el dolor **— Parece que fue ayer cuando le hice eso a Wesker —**

 **— ¿ Peleaste contra mi padre ? —**

 **— Al menos tu no dejaste una bomba en una valija por si lo destrozaba —** Los dos armados y listo llegaron al final del túnel para saltar a una especie de piso cubierto por una baba pegajosa y resbaladiza **— Carajo , es como el año nuevo con la familia Redfields —** León noto que había una especies de capullos por todos lados **— Mhm ¿ acaso quieren convertirse en mariposas o que ? —** El agente de la D.S.O. noto que uno de los capullos se movía lo que les hizo pensar que era Sheva quien estaba dentro del capullo **— Saquemos a Sheva de aquí y salgamos antes de que mama oruga llegue —** Los dos se acercaban al capullo pero la larva gigante salio del suelo abriendo sus fauces mostrando un torbellino de dientes puntiagudos , los dos toman sus pistolas pero cuando la larva saca su lengua peor que sus dientes **— Por favor ¿ Que es esto ? ¿ La noche del aficionado ? —**

 **— Oye , si quieres la venderemos a China ellos comen toda esa basura —**

La oruga gigante escupió su lengua con fuerza mientras que los dos la esquivaron para ver como arrancaba un trozo del suelo y lo pulverizaba en su mandíbula con demasiada facilidad

 **— Ok , yo salvare a Sheva y tu que eres el del gobierno pelea contra la B.O.W. —**

 **— Jake eres un miedoso —**

 **— Ok nuevo plan , yo peleo y tu rescata a tu dama —**

 **— Pss , eres un vendido —**

 **— ¡ Oye ! ¡¿ Que diablos quieres entonces ?! —**

Los dos aliados esquivaron nuevamente la lengua para disparar con sus pistolas haciendo varias heridas a la larva gigante que dejo salir un grito de dolor , León corre para trepar , con su mano izquierda toma su cuchillo y le abre la cabeza a la oruga para colocar una granada que explota arrancando un trozo de la B.O.W. que empieza a agitarse haciendo que León salte

 **— Yo podría hacerlo mejor que tu pero no quiero —** Jake toma su mágnum de la cintura y le dispara en el ojo derecho haciendo que la B.O.W. se escape haciendo un agujero en el suelo **— Bueno ¿ Que esperas ve por tu dama ? —** León se apresura y corta el capullo para encontrar a Sheva quien lo mira a los ojos y se dejo ayudar , los dos salen del nido para encontrar a Jake completamente distraído por el agujero **— Ah ya recuperaste a tu mujer , ahora salgamos de este agujero ... Bueno literal y metafóricamente hablando —**

 **— Espera Jake —** Sheva se pone de pie y le entrega unos datos **— ¿ Por que te trajeron aquí en primer lugar ? —**

Jake guarda su arma y le entrega los datos a Sheva **— Yo que se , Solo se que dijeron algo sobre " Lobos " y el " paciente 0 " —**

 **— ¿ El paciente 0 ? ¿ Jake que significa eso ? —** Antes de la respuesta , la cueva empieza a temblar y los dos agentes se separaron para darse cuenta de que Jake estaba del otro lado , pero se aliviaron al escuchar la risa de Jake y sus disparos que les hizo pensar que estaba vivo **— León ¿ Que es eso del paciente 0 ? —**

 **— No lo se , quizás alguien inmune al virus Z o ... Quizás solo quizás sea quien inicio todo —** Los agentes escucharon una voz muy femenina que al agente de la D.S.O. se le hacia inconfundible , pero el admitir que la conocía era demasiado para el y mas sabiendo que era enemiga de los Estados Unidos **— Eh ¿ quien eres tu ? —**

 **— Soy la futura reina del mundo —** La voz sonaba por los parlantes **— Ustedes entrometidos , no osaran arruinar mi plan de conquista —**

 **— ¿ Todo esto es obra tuya ? ¿ Que pretendes hacer en este lugar ? —**

La risa se tonó en un tanto burlón pero después de volver a hacer la pregunta recibió la respuesta **— Pretendo dominar este mundo y hacer un paraíso de sangre y muerte —**

 **— Pss ¿ Crear una paraíso Gótico ? ¿ No tienen un plan mas original ? —**

 **— JA JA JA , para alguien que tiene la salvación en sus manos es muy inocente —**

 **— Vaya otra fanática religiosa ¿ Amiga de Saddler ? —** La voz se calla y se abre una puerta escondida , León y Seva cargan sus pistolas y se adentran a la salida de los laboratorios de WilPharma , León no dejo de pensar en la voz que les advirtió del fin del mundo

 **Continuara**


	8. Pasado Doloroso

**Pasado Doloroso**

León y Sheva avanzaron para lograr salir de los laboratorios para encontrar a la B.S.A.A. resistiendo contra los nativos , los agentes vieron que las tropas estaban avanzando lentamente hacia el centro del pueblo , los agentes corrieron a gran velocidad para poder darles apoyo , León noto que la científica y amiga estaba a salvo mientras que los soldados la custodiaban

 **— Dra Taylor me alegro de saber que esta bien —**

 **— Tranquilo , seré vieja pero no inútil —** La doctora de cabellos canos saco una computadora portátil y León le lanza el chip **— Miren esto , al parecer el virus Z se posiciona primero del corazón y luego del cerebro , con la diferencia es que ellos obedecen por orden de unos cambios químicos en el aire —**

 **— Osea ¿ Como feromonas o algo así ? —**

Los agentes ven que respondían a una sustancia extraña conocida como C-13 **— Lo siento amigos pero esto es todo lo que sabemos , por desgracia los agentes murieron al entregar la información —**

 **— Capitán , necesito uno de sus vehículos y municiones —** León toma la escopeta de uno de los soldados y carga con los cartuchos **— Y quiero que escolte a la agente Alomar a una zona segura —**

 **— Oye ¿ Como que zona segura ? ¿ Se que estas hablando ? —** León se sube al auto pero cuando Sheva se acerca el agente de la D.S.O. acelera haciendo que los agentes de la B.S.A.A. los esquivaran , el agente de cabellos rubios dio la vuelta y en una curva y entro de nuevo a los laboratorios de WilPharma pero se detuvo al ver que los nativos lo habían salido a recibir **— A esto llamo yo una buena recepción —** León baja del auto y con su escopeta ve como los grandes y cargados faroles estaban en el techo y con la escopeta le dispara a las cadenas que hace caer a los faroles incendiando a los nativos , el agente de ojos azules se apresura a correr a la puerta de acceso pero se desliza por la abertura para ver a una mujer sentada con la mitad de su cuerpo a las sombras , solo se notaba un vestido rojo muy corto que dejaba ver unas bellas piernas blancas acompañado de unos elegantes zapatos rojos **— Esto se acaba aquí —**

 **— Lo siento pero no puedo impedir que te entrometas en mis planes —** La mujer de zapatos rojos estaba a punto de tomar una pistola con una inyección para dispararle a León pero el le dispara con la escopeta destruyendo el arma de la líder de Neo-Umbrella **— Mhm , te vez rudo —**

 **— ¡ Ada ! —** Cuando se ve a la luz unos ojos verdes esmeralda y rasgos asiático **— No me obligues a dispararte Ada —**

 **— León —** La mujer de zapatos rojos baja por una escalera para encarar al agente con su arma **— León , los dos sabemos que no halaras del gatillo , aun eres... Humano —**

 **— Ada puedo ayudarte , sabes que podre —** La espía soltó su cara de mal humor y se sentó en su silla , León se acerco a ella lentamente cuando vio que ella se cruzo de piernas revelando su intimidad ante el agente de ojos azules **— No me obligues a matarte Ada —**

 **— Que comience el juego —** De las paredes salieron dos soldados de dos metros cada uno , la mujer de zapatos rojos se sirvió una copa de vino mientras que el agente de la D.S.O. apretaba sus ojos por la ira **— ¿ No se que te debe doler mas ? , Que tu mas grande amor haya puesto de rodillas al mundo o Que aun en toda tu existencia pensaste que tu y yo terminaríamos juntos —**

 **— ¿ Por que Ada ? ¿ Por que haces esto ? —**

El soldado preparo su machete y lo azota contra León quien lo esquiva y le vuela la cabeza con la escopeta **— Digamos que cuando me di cuenta que podía controlar el nuevo virus , el poder se ambiciono de mi León , pero por desgracia tu eres un " chico bueno " y jamas compartirás mi visión del mundo ideal —** Ada le hace señas al soldado que se acerca con su hacha pero el agente de ojos azules le dispara en la pierna haciendo que el monstruo caiga y con la escopeta le vuela la cabeza **— Se ve que no haz perdido tu toque —**

 **— Tu perderás algo mas si no me dices como detener el virus —** León se acerca pero la mujer aprieta un botón del tablero de su descansa brazos haciendo que enormes púas caigan al suelo pero el agente las esquiva , la mujer se levanta y sale corriendo pero León le persigue , ella se defiende con disparos a lo que el agente de cabellos rubios responde al fuego , los dos gastaron sus municiones y estaban a mas de 10 metros de distancia **— Ada , puedo ayudarte ven a casa conmigo ... Nadie lo sabrá —**

 **— Oh que tierno —** La espia le lanza una barra de hierro que se incrusta en la pared mientras que León se acerco mas **— ¿ Crees que voy a ser tu sirvienta personal ? ¿ Crees que voy a cambiar la gloria y la vida eterna por vivir en una casa contigo ? —**

 **— Ada mis sentimientos hacia ti eran reales , aun lo son —**

 **— Jamas te ame León , solo fuiste un juguete para que me ayudes a llegar a mis metas —** El agente de la D.S.O. sintió como su corazón se partió en mil pedazos , tantos años protegiendo a esa mujer , tantos años soñando con el final de la guerra habían sido en vano **— Wesker , Saddler , Simons todos eran iguales , pero lo que me diferencia a mi de ellos es que yo acabe de destruir al gran agente León S Kennedy sin hacer mucho esfuerzo —**

 **— Ada esta no eres tu ¿ Donde esta la verdadera Ada ? ¿ Donde esta la mujer que compartió conmigo los mejores momentos de nuestra vida día a día ? —**

 **— Acéptalo León ... Perdiste —** Ada trata de ir a la puerta pero un cuchillo se clava delante de su cara haciendo que la puerta se trabe , la mujer de falda roja y camisa blanca ve que los ojos de León estaban muy vidriosos **— Ah no no no no , No me digas que el gran León Kennedy tiene sentimientos , seria muy divertido si no fuera tan patético ... No al demonio me reiré de todos modos —** Mientras Ada reía , león apretó su puño y con gran ira golpea con un derechazo a la espía que es derribada con sangre en sus labios , Ella ve la ventana y usa su lanza garfios para escapar mientras que León cayo de rodillas aturdido por la acción que acabo de realizar , sus fuerzas se habían ido y solo restaba la muerte definitiva

 **Continuara**


	9. Unidos

**Unidos**

León había perdido toda su voluntad , la fuerzas que tanto tenia no estaban mas , no pretendía perseguir a Ada por que sabia que no podía matara la mujer que tanto tiempo había amado pero le rompió el corazón , los aldeanos se acercaban lentamente pero cuando León cerro sus ojos sintió disparos y al abrirlos ve unos ojos color avellana que lo trataba de hacer reaccionar

 **— León ... Levántate rápido —** La agente de piel morena comenzó a correr con su compañero pero el peso muerto de León se lo dificultaba mucho **— Vamos León reacciona —** El rubio de la D.S.O. no lograba reaccionar pero una explosión disparada por un misil da delante de Sheva haciendo que los dos caigan al suelo , León ve como los nativos avanzaban derrotando a la B.S.A.A. pero al ver a Sheva inconsciente parpadeo unos momentos y al ver que uno de los nativos se acercaba con un cuchillo a acabar con su compañera , el agente reacciono y con su cuchillo le lanza directo en el pecho y con gran velocidad se lanza con una patada haciendo que el nativo caiga y se rompa el cuello **— Me alegro que hayas vuelto vaquero —**

 **— No te iba a dejar sola Sheva , después de todo te debo mucho —** León toma sus dos pistolas y le da una a Sheva quien coloca un cargador **— Lamento la demora —**

 **— Llévame a ese café y todo perdonado —** Los dos se abrieron camino disparando hasta llegar a la puerta de acceso de donde salieron mas miembros de los nativos pero León y Sheva comenzaron a correr hasta un gran ventanal donde tiraron de las cortinas para que los nativos vieran el helicóptero tripulado por Josh Stone quien se prepara para disparar **— Adiós amigos —** El agente calvo abre fuego contra los miembros de los nativos y al lanzar unos misiles destrozan las paredes dejando el cuarto sin cubierta , los dos agentes se adentran en las escaleras y comienzan a subir mientras que Josh se entretenía con los nativos **— Josh lamento arruinar tu diversión pero te necesitamos en el frente —**

 **— Recibido , buena suerte —**

Sheva noto que la mujer de zapatos rojos estaba subiendo a un ascensor y con su pistola le dispara pero Ada responde el disparo hasta que se cerro la puerta mientras que los dos veían que el ascensor no iba de arriba abajo , sino de izquierda a derecha , León noto que la soga de tensión soportaba mucho y con sus manos se trepo a la soga

 **— Sheva cubreme —** La agente de piel morena salta a la soga y coloca sus piernas al rededor de la soga **— ¿ A donde vas ? —**

 **— Voy contigo vaquero , no voy a dejarte solo —** León sonríe al escuchar a Sheva que le daba aliento , mientras que avanzaron , León se suelta de las piernas y se desliza hacia abajo por la soga del ascensor , Sheva hizo lo mismo y al llegar a un aeropuerto los dos le apuntan con sus armas a la espía

 **— Ada ... Eres nuestra —**

La espía de vestido rojo se da vueltas para lanzar un disco con inyecciones pero una bala de escopeta destroza el disco y la reina se pone a cubierto para evitar los disparos , León noto una sonrisa cálida de las sombras acompañado de un traje de espionaje muy ajustado pero lo que le llamo la atención es que de las sombras había unos ojos esmeraldas , Ada tomo su lanza garfios y trato de escapar pero Sheva corre con gran velocidad y salta sobre ella lanzándose las dos por un barranco , la agente de la B.S.A.A. cae a pocos centímetros de Ada y con fuerza salta para sentarse en el vientre de Ada y con la mano izquierda comienza a darle puñetazos , las dos se levantan pero la espiase agacha antes del ultimo golpe y con su lanza garfios se escapa

 **— Sheva —** León se desliza por el fango y ve a Sheva dando un escupitajo que al parecer tenia sangre producto de la caída , la agente de piel morena se saca el lodo de su cara pero se embarro mas **— Oye , escapo —**

 **— Debí golpearla mas fuerte —** El agente de ojos azules le limpia a la altura de la boca y sobre la base del cuello **— Oye , que tu mano no vaya mas abajo guapo o tendré que golpearte donde mas te duele —**

 **— Tranquila , aun estoy sobrio —** Los dos comienzan a trepar por el fango hasta llegar a los pies de los agentes de la B.S.A.A. que les informaron la situación de arriba a bajo pero la doctora empezó a sentirse un poco mareada **— Dra ¿ Que le pasa ? —**

 **— Tranquilo estoy bien solo que es demasiada adrenalina para mi —** La mujer de bata blanca se acerco para sentarse y los agentes aliados vieron que el objetivo se movía , León y Sheva decidieron seguir el rastro de Ada pero esta vez estaba demasiado lejos para seguir a pie , la agente de piel morena le da una señal a su compañero que hace llegar el apoyo aéreo a donde estaban ellos , Sheva le pasa las coordenadas a lo que Josh decide apresurar el paso y así llegar al punto de reunión , León estaba sentado y con la punta de sus botas patea una caja de color verde

 **— Oye Josh , no me digas que esto es ... —**

 **— Así es , un pequeño envió de Ingrid Hunnigan para ti —**

 **— ¿ Que es ese " envió " ? —** León solo sonríe y se prepara para saltar , Sheva se ajusta la soga y salta detrás de León , los dos llegaron a tierra firme sanos y salvo a lo que el agente enciende un rastreador de su cinturón en caso de emergencias **— Oye de verdad ¿ que es esa cosa de la caja ? —**

 **— Si el momento me lo permite lo sabrás —** los agentes se adentraron en un laboratorio pero el ascensor solo iba hacia abajo lo que dedujeron que era un escondite subterráneo , los agentes se adentraron mas para ver como la espia de rojo descargaba su maleta **— Ada , detente —**

 **— Oh hola ... Me temo que llegan tarde , una vez que C.a.o.s. este en las aguas , el mundo se volverá un caos de sangre —** La mujer de zapatos rojos se acerco al botón , León le lanza el cuchillo haciendo un corto circuito en el tablero y las chispas saltaron para envolver en llamas a Ada que empezó a retorcerse , los ojos de León no creía lo que veían , la única mujer que amo estaba muriendo en sus ojos , el agente de ojos azules trato de socorrer a Ada pero lo único que vio es su cuerpo carbonizado , León tomo unos documentos y leyó la lista de nombres y al hacerlo lo arrugo para subir por las escaleras , Sheva le tapo la cara quemada de Ada y subió para ayudar a detener a C.A.O.S. antes de que eclosione

 **Continuara**


	10. El brote de Kalasin

**El brote de Kalasin**

Los segundos se hacían eternos , mientras que C.A.O.S estaba por eclosionar , los dos agentes estaban tratando de evitar que eso pase , mientras que León se apresuraba a subir , Sheva noto que el edificio se estaba desplomando

 **— León esto se esta viniendo al diablo , tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que se desplome todo —** El agente decidió subir a saltos pero con su mano se sujeto de la plataforma para ver que la computadora estaba en alerta roja , León trata de accesar pero el contador le marcaba 03:00 minutos antes de la eclosión , Sheva logra llegar a tiempo para ver a León tratar de desactivar a C.A.O.S. pero nota una sombra negra que se movía por el techo y con su cuerda de arrastre atrapa el brazo de León para jalarlo a su lado justo antes de que la sombra clavara una especie de ala metálica con plumas de metal en forma de tijeras

 **— ¡ Ada ! —** Los dos ven que el cuerpo quemado de Ada Wong estaba de pie con una mutación en su brazo derecho , una especie de ala que dejaba emanar una especie de sangre color verde viscosa que chorreaba de su brazo mutado **— ¿ Que te haz hecho Ada ? —**

 **— Cuando me quemaste me inyecte el virus Z para sobrevivir y ahora ... —** La mujer carbonizada abre las plumas de metal para atacar a los dos agentes que estaban armados **— Es el momento de que los exterminadores sean exterminados —** La espía con la ala ataca a León con su velocidad pero el la esquiva a tiempo y le disparo en la nuca , el agente de la D.S.O. vio que la figura cautivadora de Ada seguía intacta , sus piernas , sus pechos y su intimidad seguían intactas pero carbonizadas **— ¿ Que te pasa León ? ¿ Por que no te atreves a dispararme ? —** La mujer de la ala de metal se lanza para golpear a León pero Sheva la intercepta con un disparo en la cabeza haciendo que se desvié de su objetivo **— La hermosa agente de la B.S.A.A. ... Supongo que te exterminare primero —**

 **— ¡ Sheva corre ! —** La Ada calcinada salta sobre Sheva pero ella la esquiva haciendo un giro hacia atrás pero la mujer de cuerpo quemado golpeo tan fuerte el suelo que la onda de choque hizo que el cuerpo de su contrincante quedara sujeta de la cornisa **— ¡ SHEVA ! —** León corrió con gran velocidad y se lleva el cuerpo de Ada por tres pisos mas abajo hasta que ella con su brazo izquierdo lo lanza contra los tubos de agua que al parecer eran de plástico quebrados por el impacto del cuerpo de León **— Ada , puedo ayudarte ... Esto... Esto no tiene por que terminar así —**

 **— JA JA JA JA JA , ¿ Crees que soy esclava del virus Z ? Siempre tan inocente León —** Ada corre a gran velocidad y con su brazo izquierdo toma a León del cuello mientras que preparaba su ala para asesinar al agente de la D.S.O. **— Yo tengo el virus , yo tengo el control ... Yo tengo el poder** — Antes de que atraviese a León , Sheva le dispara tres veces en la espalda , León los ojos cerrados toma su pistola y Ada voltea **— ¿ Que vas a hacer ? —** El agente de la D.S.O. le vacía su cargador en la cara , Ada comienza a retroceder aturdida por las balas pero León con una patada en el pecho la lanza de la plataforma y la hace caer en medio de las llamas donde empieza a calcinarse **— LEÓN —**

 **— Lo siento de verdad Ada ... Lo siento —** El agente apretó sus ojos con gran fuerza para dejar escapar una lagrima de dolor , el agente de ojos azules logra subir los tres pisos por las escaleras para ser recibida por la mano de Sheva quien lo jala a su lado **— Sheva yo... —**

 **— No digas nada vaquero ... Es mejor que dejes el pasado en donde se debe quedar —** Tras quedar viéndose a los ojos por unos segundos hasta que la alarma los hizo reaccionar , los agentes vieron que el capullo estaba a punto de eclosionar pero al ver que no era un monstruo lo que saldría sino gas , gas toxico y peligroso , el mismo virus Z en forma de un gas **— No puedo creer esta suerte —**

 **— JA JA JA ¿ Creían que voy a cometer el error de Carla Radames ?** — Los dos agentes ven a una Ada Wong con piernas , brazos y cola de felino — **Yo soy mejor Ada Wong que ella y pronto todo el mundo conocerá mi poder y temblaran al escuchar mi nombre —**

 **— Siempre pensé que eras una buena mujer Ada pero me doy cuenta que estas loca —** León toma su pistola pero estaba vacía , el agente de la D.S.O. toma su cuchillo y se prepara para pelear contra la espía de cuerpo felino pero ella empezó a temblar y su piel a descascarar sola , los agentes aprovechan para escapar a gran velocidad pero era tarde por que el gas se soltó en el agua y se mezclo , Leon vio un sistema de emergencia y al abrir la capsula ve dos tanques de oxigeno , el agente de cabellera rubia le lanza uno a Sheva y el otro se lo coloca el para poder respirar , mientras que los dos se trepaban por las escaleras lograron ver que todo el pueblo estaba completamente contaminado por el virus Z y la resistencia de la B.S.A.A. estaba acabada **— No ... Esto no puede estar pasando —** Tras llegar a tierra firme ven que varios soldados muertos y los nativos se acercaban , Sheva y León tomaron las armas de los soldados muertos y se pusieron a resguardo entre las camionetas volteadas **— Sheva si no salimos de esto ... Yo —** La agente de piel morena se acerca para besar a León quien aun estaba indeciso pero se puso firme en su decisión y con su mano atrapo el mentón de Sheva para darle un beso mas profundo **— Miremos hacia adelante Sheva , solo así saldremos —** Los dos empezaron a resistir con las balas que tenían , pero las criaturas aéreas se acercaban y los nativos también , las balas pronto se les acabarían y no tenían apoyo alguno , solo les restaba luchar

 **Continuara**


	11. La Noche Buena de León y Sheva

Nota Autor : Este capitulo es un especial de navidad y al pasar este y otro capitulo volveré a hacer el canon original

Nota autor 2 : Este capitulo esta dedicado a Light of Moon 12 por la navidad

* * *

 **La noche buena de León y Sheva**

Era 24 de Diciembre y como siempre el agente de ojos azules estaba sentado en su sillón viendo las noticias mientras vaciaba copas y copas de licor , cuando vio el clásico calendario de mecánico donde la chica en ropa interior y manchas de grasa en el cuerpo posaba sensualmente al lado de un ferrari , el agente de ojos azules noto que era 24 y como siempre el no haría nada ya que no era muy sociable , tras cerrar los ojos el sonido del timbre lo despertó , León se levanto y se coloco su camisa para abrir la puerta vio a Sheva quien vestía un vestido gris y zapatos negros con unas bolsas del mercado

 **— Bueno ¿ No me invitas a pasar ? —** León se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a la agente de la B.S.A.A. quien vio como era un departamento acogedor pero un poco descuidado , típico de un hombre soltero **— Bueno vaquero , tenemos que preparar la cena de noche buena —**

 **— ¿ De que hablas Sheva ? —**

La agente de piel morena dejo las bolsas en la mesa y ve a su compañero **— Oye no voy a dejarte sola en esta noche tan especial —** La agente de ojos almendra saco su celular y sus llaves para llevar a León a un centro comercial pero el agente de ojos azules se abrocho la camisa y salieron , tras conducir 15 minutos llegaron al centro comercial , León sintió un aburrimiento instantáneo **— Oye guapo necesitamos un par de cosas para la noche —** Los agentes entraron para ver las típicas decoraciones navideñas y sus villancicos navideños , Sheva llego a la entrada del mercado y con el carro se abrazo a León quien llevaba una canasta para las compras mas pequeñas , mientras que Sheva decidía los precios León no dejaba de mirar a las empleadas con sus faldas cortas y piernas largas , la agente llego con su carro lleno en cuestión de minutos y León solo tenia unas cosas que medito cuidadosamente **— Oye guapo , algo me dice que no eres de ir de compras ¿ verdad ? —**

 **— No , las fiestas siempre las pase solo en casa y si ,si te lo preguntas me sentía solo igual —** La agente morena le besa la mejilla y le sonríe mientras que el le devuelve la sonrisa , al llegar a la caja León pagó todo con su tarjeta de crédito y carga todo en las bolsas del mercado , Mientras Sheva tomo las bolsas ; Leon cargo lo mas pesado para ponerlo en el baúl del auto , mientras que la agente se detuvo a los pocos metros y trajo una caja blanca con un moño rojo , el agente de la D.S.O. no estaba seguro de que era pero sospechaba de algo , al llegar a su departamento los dos bajan las bolsas y León nota que una de las cajas eran adornos de navidad , bolas para el árbol , guirnaldas y lo mas importante ... La estrella de navidad , León quien traía el árbol y sin dificultad armo una base para empezar a adornar su pino navideño , los dos agentes se divirtieron mientras que Sheva trataba de poner la estrella pero no llegaba , León la sostuvo de sus piernas y la alzo para que ella pusiera la estrella , Sheva logro poner la estrella al árbol y se suelta para que el la atrapara entre sus brazos **— ¿ Ya te eh dicho que eres muy hermosa ? —**

 **— Jamas me cansare de que me lo digas —** El dia se acercaba al medio día y la cena debería estar lista , los agentes tomaron el pavo de navidad para seguir con el recetario , León no lograba entender nada pero las manos fuertes pero femenina de la agente morena lo ayudaron mucho , ella con la gracia de una cocinera experta logro terminar el relleno y colocarlo dentro del ave **— Oye guapo , un poco de vino blanco —**

 **— ¿ Quieres beber de temprano ? —** Sheva solto una carcajada para tomar la botella y hacerle una capa al pavo **— No sabia que supieras cocinar —**

 **— Bueno en lo personal no celebro la navidad por mis creencias pero es lindo estar junto a alguien y esta vez decidí pasar las fiestas con la persona que mas quiero —**

León no tarda en voltear a Sheva para darle un ardiente beso , León la sentó en la mesa y Sheva se abraza a León quien tenia sus manos acariciando sus piernas , la agente de ojos almendra sentía como su amante quería seguir avanzando pero ella lo detuvo para acariciar su rostro **— Espero que jamas me olvide de esta noche buena —** Los dos se siguieron besando con gran pasión hasta que Sheva tuvo que detenerlo para continuar con la cena de la noche , mientras que los dos disfrutaban cocinar juntos , Sheva no dejaba de sentir las manos de León al rededor de su cintura mientras sentía sus besos en el cuello como si no le importara nada mas , el pavo estaba listo y la tarde se hizo notar con un ocaso , Sheva estaba en la cocina y León vio como la nieve empezaba a caer por cielo **— Oye Sheva , ven a ver esto —** La agente de la B.S.A.A. se acerco para ver el blanco manto que se formo en pocos minutos , era una belleza que ella jamas había visto antes

 **— Jamas había visto la nieve en mi vida —** León la tomo suavemente de la mano y la llevo a donde sus abrigos para salir afuera , Sheva se sentía emocionada por estar en la nieve con alguien que sentía cosas fuertes , mientras que el día llegaba a su fin los dos se divertían como niños , la agente de piel morena tenia una sonrisa que León nota sin problemas **— Este es el mejor día de mi vida ... Te lo juro —**

 **— Y el mio también Sheva —** Los dos se empezaron a besar de nuevo mientras que el blanco manto se deshacía lentamente sobre ellos dos , los dos se miraron a los ojos y se tomaron de la mano para que León se arrodillara y de su bolsillo saca un anillo **— ¿ Quieres ser mi novia ? —** La agente de piel morena sintió como sus ojos se humedecieron y Leon coloca con suavidad el anillo en su dedo , Sheva levanto a León y comenzó a besarlo como si fuera lo único que le importara en la vida **— Tomare eso como un si —**

 **Continuara**


	12. La Navidad de León y Sheva

Nota Autor : Este capitulo es un especial de navidad y al pasar este y otro capitulo volveré a hacer el canon original

Nota autor 2 : Este capitulo esta dedicado a Light of Moon 12 por la navidad

* * *

 **La Navidad de León y Sheva**

Era 24 de Diciembre la tarde se hacia notar mientras que León y Sheva terminaban el decorado del departamento , León se sentía bastante feliz y mas cuando Sheva trataba de alcanzar algo ahí podría mirar un poco su escote que era bien definido

 **— Oye guapo ¿ Podrías alcanzarme la azúcar ? —** León toma el recipiente como su nada mientras su amante de piel morena tomaba los últimos decorados para su pastel **— Bueno guapo , terminamos de hacer la cena de navidad —**

 **— Tu hiciste mas que yo Sheva , mereces el crédito por esto , todo se ve delicioso —** León extendió la mano para tomar un poco de pastel pero Sheva le golpea los dedos con la espátula de silicona que uso para cocinar , León se lleva la muestra a la boca y la joven de piel morena se desprende de su mandil **— Vaya te vez un poco cansada , por que no te das una ducha caliente mientras esperamos a que llegue la noche —**

 **— ¿ Como se que no espiaras por la rendija de la puerta ? —**

 **— Porque estaré en la ducha contigo Sheva —** La chica de piel morena tomo una toalla y su vestido para poder entrar en la ducha , León solo se hecho en el sillón esperando a que el timbre del horno de la señal de que la cena estaba lista pero cuando escucho el timbre de la puerta se acerco a ver a Chris y Jill en frente de su puerta **— ¿ Es Halloween o navidad ? por que no entiendo —**

 **— Oye , la invitación decía que viniéramos , jamas supimos porque —** Chris se mete al departamento de León y Jill quien cargaba unas cacerolas se las entrega a León quien sintió como el metal estaba al rojo vivo **— Oye ¿ y la cena ? Me estoy muriendo de hambre —**

 **— Si y Sheva no nos dijo que teníamos que pasar navidad contigo —**

 **— Y yo no sabia que tenia que tragarme a ustedes —** León fue a su cuarto y tomo una camisa limpia para ver como Sheva salia del baño en ropa interior mientras se secaba el cabello , El agente de ojos azules la vio de arriba abajo con la ceja levantada y una sonrisa en su cara **— Mhm interesante —**

 **— Sabes , me gustaría tener intimidad —**

 **— Pues cierra la puerta y listo , tengo toda la noche para ti —**

Sheva no hizo caso y se coloco una blusa de color blanco con rayas morada , unos vaqueros azules y unos zapatos negros **— Oye , date un baño guapo —** León solo tomo su toalla y se entro al baño , mientras que el agua caliente caía en su cuerpo escuchaba cada momento la puerta y el timbre , el agente se puso su ropa y salio mientras se arreglaba el cabello para ver a sus amigos sentados en la mesa **— Feliz navidad León —**

 **— Feliz navidad Sheva —**

El agente se dedico a saludar a sus amigos y compañeros mientras que se sentaban en la mesa , mientras que las risas y recuerdos se hacían sentir , León no dejaba de ver a Sheva quien le había dado un nuevo sentido a su vida , el agente de la D.S.O. saco a bailar a su agente de piel morena hasta que se hizo media noche , las copas chocaron y la bebida se había terminado , la fiesta de navidad habia llegado a su fin pero Sheva tomo a León y lo llevo al cuarto donde se quito los zapatos y León se lanzo sobre ella para besar sus labios bien carnosos , el agente removió las sabanas para acariciarse entre ellos y descansar despues de la noche buena , los dos abrazados y sonrientes como si no habria nada mas

 **Continuara**


	13. El Descontrol de Kalasin

**El Descontrol de Kalasin**

Los nativos se acercaban y la B.S.A.A. no lograba resistir mucho mas , León y Sheva estaban escasos de municiones , solo disparaban a la cabeza y si tenían puntería para eso , mientras que los agentes anti Bio-Terrorismo resistían en otra zona , León siente un ruido reconocible a la legua , el helicóptero de Josh había llegado y con sus ametralladoras frontales barre a los nativos de un solo golpe , el taque aéreo lanza dos misiles para destruir la zona de ataque

 **— Josh , no pudiste llegar en mejor momento —** Sheva sube primera y se pone al manejo de la ametralladora lateral izquierda **— Tenemos que ayudar a los demás miembros —** León sube al helicóptero y toma posición en la ametralladora lateral derecha **— Adelante —**

Los tres levantaron vuelo para ayudar a los demas agentes , con sus armas apuntando contra los aldeanos , abren fuego liberando el camino a la B.S.A.A. para que vayan a un sitio seguro , en cuestión de momentos , la mitad de los nativos estaban muertos pero una criatura alada se acercaba desde el lado del sol , Josh vio como era una mujer con los brazos de ala de una especie de ave , sus piernas se transformaron en patas con cuatro dedos y gruesas garras , Ada destroza el cristal para tomar a Josh y Sheva le dispara en la cabeza haciendo que Ada salga volando

 **— ¿ Que diablos es eso ?** **—** Ada se lanza en picada al suelo pero León noto que la mujer pajaro de cuerpo quemado estaba delante de el y con la ametralladora le lleno el cuerpo de balas haciendo que ella se retire a gran velocidad soltando plumas negras **— ¿ Quien es ? ¿ Tu novia ? —**

 **— Es complicado —** La mujer ave volvió pero esta vez del lado de Sheva quien cargo la ametralladora para disparar al cuerpo emplumado de la mujer quien con sus patas toma a Sheva del cuello para echarla fuera del helicóptero , León la atrapó con su mano derecha y con la izquierda le vació las ultimas balas a Ada quien salio despedida por la corriente de aire , la agente de piel morena quedo con medio cuerpo afuera y León la sube tomando a su compañera del cinturón **— Oye Sheva ¿ estas bien ? —**

 **— Gracias por no tocarme el trasero León , de verdad aprecio eso —** El humor de Sheva dejo constatado que estaba bien pero no había rastros de Ada en el radar ni tampoco lograban verla , en un abrir y cerrar de ojos , el helicóptero es golpeado por algo , León noto que Ada cayó en picada golpeando el armazón para que se estrellen por culpa de desvanece , León preparo la ametralladora de nuevo pero la garra de Ada la arrancan de un solo tirón , El agente de la D.S.O. recibe su pistola de parte de Josh completamente cargada y le dispara un tiro a Ada en la cabeza haciendo que impacte en el ojo derecho de la mutante y con un golpe certero de la cola de Helicóptero Josh logra derribar a Ada haciendo que caiga decenas de miles de metros a la tierra **— Bien hecho Josh —** El piloto de casco ve como una garra rompe el segundo cristal y trata de estrangularlo , León toma la pata de Ada y esta lo saca afuera , El agente de ojos azules comenzó a golpear con sus puños pero casi sin efecto , Ada con su pata lo lanza al vació pero León usa su cuerda para amarrar la pata de Ada y con un impulso de ella lo sube hasta donde estaba , León le amarra las alas a Ada quien empieza a perder altura mientras que León quedaba colgado de las patas del helicóptero para ser subido por Sheva **— ¿ Acaso podre acosarte guapo ? —**

 **— Claro pero solo si puedo hacerlo yo contigo —** El helicóptero avanzaba por la jungla deforestada por las llamas hasta que recibió el golpe de una roca gigante para ver una especie de mujer con brazos de gorila , el impacto hizo que los dos agentes cayeran al suelo **— Obviamente no creo que este feliz de que la alla arrojado al suelo —**

 **— ¿ Crees que se enfado ? —**

Ada uso su fuerza para trepar con gran velocidad a unos arboles y al lanzase hacia León trata de aplastar al agente con sus manos gigantes pero Sheva la distrae con disparos al cuerpo y a la cabeza pero no lograba llamar su atención , el agente de ojos azules tomo con cuidado una granada cegadora pero antes de soltarla en la cara de la mutante , dos granadas explotan en la espalda de la mutante llamando su atención , Ada corre y trepa a donde le dispararon

 **— León ¿ Estas bien ? —**

 **— Si pero a menos que me equivoque no sera la ultima vez que la veamos —** Los agentes cargan sus armas para ir al rey de espadas , mientras corrían por el bosque a medio quemar , notaron que la doctora estaba atrapada en una cámara rodeada por los nativos , los dos asienten con la cabeza y comienzan a correr pero esta vez una especie de medusa aparece , con su cola de serpiente y culebras en lugar de cabello **— Supongo que es tan fea que te convierte en piedra —** Los dos agentes esquivan un colazo de la mujer serpiente pero Ada ve a León y se lanza con sus garras a el para enredarlo con su cola **— Ahora recuerdo por que no me case aun —** El agente de ojos azules se desliza por debajo pero antes de salir Ada se lo lleva por un barranco a gran velocidad hasta llegar al fondo lodoso del mismo **— Supongo que quieres que arreglemos todo aquí —** La mujer serpiente suelta un grito de ira y Leon toma su pistola apuntando a la cabeza

 **Continuara**


	14. La extinción del Virus Z

**La Extinción del Virus Z**

León estaba en frente de Ada mutada , las culebrillas de su cabeza eran muy amenazadoras , pero mas lo eran sus garras y cuerpo de serpiente , León solo cerró los ojos y de un disparo le corta varias culebrillas haciendo que Ada se enfade , esta decide atacar lanzándose con su cuerpo contra el agente pero este corre por el borde del barranco que estaba en un angulo de 50 grados y con su mano atrapa una de las serpientes de la cabeza de Ada para subirse a su lomo de la medusa mutada y con su pistola le dispara en la nuca varias veces derramando una especie de sangre morada y espesa que hizo revolver el estomago de León quien se marea por la peste soltando el cabello de Ada y ella de un salto atrapa al agente de ojos azules en unos anillos para aplastar los huesos de su cuerpo **— Maldita sea ¿ No hay forma de detenerla ? —** El agente nota una silueta de una mujer que armada con una ballesta le dispara en la cabeza a la mujer mutada haciendo que la Ada mutada suelte al casi muerto agente de la D.S.O. quien se arrastraba por el lodo para tomar su pistola **— ¿ Que ? ¿ Quien eres ? —**

 **— Siempre metiéndote en problemas guapo —** La mujer misteriosa carga el cuerpo de León en su cuerpo y usa su lanza garfios para salir del barrando **— Me siento como si fuera tu guarda espaldas pero contigo la vida es mas peligrosa —** La mujer misteriosa le da un beso en la mejilla y se dispuso a marcharse lejos para evitar ser reconocida **— Cuídate guapo y se feliz —**

 **— Mujeres —** León se fregaba los ojos mientras que solo veía imagen distorsionada pero no lograba ponerse de piel , la agente de piel morena roza su mano con la de el y León reconoce el perfume de Sheva **— Dime que eres tu Sheva —**

 **— ¿ A quien mas esperabas ? —** La agente de la B.S.A.A. lo carga en su cuerpo para salir adelante mientras que León se refregaba los ojos **— Tranquilo guapo tu vista volverá con el tiempo o quizás no —**

 **— Eso espero , no quiero perderme de tus labios —** Sheva se sonroja mientras que León parpadeaba con rapidez **— Veo bultos , veo bultos —** León noto que las manchas retrocedían pero para empezar a ver los colores y las formas para ver el rostro , los labios y los ojos de Sheva quien le estaba sonriendo **— Me alegro de haber recuperado la vista —** Los dos se miraron profundamente a los ojos pero León no pudo resistir acercar sus labios a la cara de Sheva **— Eres muy hermosa Sheva , no importa lo que pase a partir de ahora , quiero que vivamos como se supone que deberíamos hacerlo —**

 **— León ¿ Que tratas de decir ? —**

 **— Esta sera mi ultima misión Sheva , quiero dedicarme a vivir pero solo contigo —**

La agente de piel morena sintió como su corazón latía a gran velocidad por la propuesta de León **— Eres muy guapo León y pues supongo que debería tener una vida normal —**

 **— No me volveré a América sin ti Sheva —**

 **— ¿ Por que ? ¿ Por que a mi León ? —** Sheva deja caer una lagrima que es limpiada por León con su dedo indice **— León , si yo fuera a América contigo ¿ crees que viviríamos en paz ? —**

El agente de la D.S.O. sonríe al mismo tiempo que Sheva **— Claro que viviremos en paz —** Los dos se abrazan con fuerza pero el localizador de los dos suena y ellos se separan con una sonrisa para cargar sus armas y salir corriendo en busca del rey de espada pero lo que no sabían era que estaban siendo vigilados , los dos agentes se adentraron mas en el pantano pero Sheva sintió como si estuvieran siendo vigilados , al apresurar el paso llegaron a la central de la B.S.A.A. en Tailandia pero la centra estaba destruida , los autos incendiados , los cuerpos mutilados como si hubieran sido atacados por una jauría de lobos hambrientos debido a la carnicería **— ¿ Que demonios paso en este lugar ? —**

 **— No lo se pero tengo la ligera sospecha de quien lo hizo —** Sheva ve para todos lados pero no encontraba supervivientes , León tomo a un soldado que tenia una nota en la mano pero era un trozo de algo que parecía ser una garra de cuervo **— ¿ Que es eso ? —**

 **— Parece un pictograma —** León guarda la imagen en su bolsillo pero La agente de piel morena nota que la manada no estaba , no había rastro de nadie como si un fantasma los hubiera matado **— Sheva ¿ Que te preocupa ? —**

 **— Hay demasiado silencio ... Casi como si nos estuvieran observando —** Los agentes ven una silueta de un hombre que se acercaba , ellos se levantaron y le apuntaron con sus pistolas para ver que era Shun Tao — **Shun Tao eres nuestro —**

 **— Estúpidos ¡ estúpidos ! Mientras ustedes están aquí , la traidora Ada Wong esta devastando Tailandia —** El nativo de cuerpo a medio descomponer se acercaba a los agentes **— Ella es la causante original de todo esto —**

 **— Después de que nos ocupemos de ti iremos por ella —** Los agentes le apuntan pero León se acerca para ver que al Tailandes empezaba a convulsionar en el suelo , los dos se acercaron para ver que el vendedor de armas se transformaba lentamente , su carne se descomponía lentamente tapando su cara y dejando solo su ojo izquierdo , el mutado sacaba de entre sus huesos una especie de sierra con dientes afilados , León y Sheva le dispararon haciendo que la cabeza sea separada del cuerpo pero este solo la tomo para ponerla en su lugar de nuevo , al voltear los agentes ven que los nativos se acercaban con machetes y guadañas para pelear contra ellos **— Maldita sea estamos completamente rodeados —** Los agentes tratan de huir por la derecha pero estaba bloqueada por nativos listos para matar a quien sea , Leon y Sheva voltean a ver los escombros pero también había miembros de los nativos **— Maldita sea , estamos completamente rodeados —**

 **— Era una trampa y lo planearon bien —** Los dos apuntaban con sus armas mientras los nativos se acercaban y Shun Tao se acercaba delante con su sierra

 **Continuara**


	15. Las Vueltas de la Vida

**Las Vueltas de la Vida**

León y Sheva estaban rodeados , ellos dos notaron que los dos estaban encerrados por los enemigos , Los dos agentes empezaron a disparar contra ellos pero el mutante empezó a cortar a los nativos pero los agentes esquivaron al mutante para separarse , Sheva salio corriendo para las ruinas mientras que esquivaba machetes y cuchillos que eran lanzado por los nativos , la mujer de piel morena comienza a trepar por los escombros hasta la cima de un montón de rocas y hierros , Sheva carga su pistola y empieza a disparar a los que subían por los escombros , uno de ellos la toma por detrás pero la agente de la B.S.A.A. se inclina adelante lanzando al nativo contra los otros

 **— Ojala Chris estuviera aquí para ver esto —** La agente de cabello negro se aferra con sus pies al escombro y salta al otro tomándose con su mano derecha de un hierro salido y con su otra mano empuña su pistola para disparar en la cabeza de sus enemigos , el ruido de la cierra se acercaba y al voltear la vista ve caer al mutante lo que hace que Sheva de un salto pero el mutante corta los escombros haciendo que caiga en las manos de la manada **— Auch , ahora recuerdo por que no fui artista de circo —** Mientras que ella se columpiaba entre las barras , León corría en un terreno mas plano atacando con sus dos pistolas al mismo tiempo

 **— Espero que Sheva se este divirtiendo —** El agente de la D.S.O. salta por entre medio de dos nativos y con una patada barre a los dos miembros y una vez en el suelo les gatilló una vez a cada uno en la cabeza , León nota de lejos que se acercaban mas miembros de los nativos , El ojiazul sale corriendo hasta una pared y coloca su pie para hacer un giro de 360 grados poniéndose detrás de los nativos que le seguían para apuntarles con sus armas y ejecutarlos contra la pared , León deja caer sus cargadores vacíos pero un disparo derriba a un nativo herido

 **— Te falto uno vaquero —**

 **— Mhm me encanta cuando eres traviesa —**

 **— Oye ... Estamos de servicio —** Los dos agentes se sonríen mientras que ven como los escombros temblaban hasta que estallaron para dejar salir al mutante todo lastimado por las rocas afiladas y los hierros del edificio **— ¿ Dije que estamos en servicio ? La próxima vez me morderé la lengua —**

 **— Si haces eso ¿ Como nos besaremos con lengua ? —**

Sheva se sonríe con un rubor mientras que los dos agentes le disparaban al mutante , las balas llegaban a impactar pero no lo detenían , León quita el seguro de su pistola para disparar una bala de alto calibre que le arranca un gran trozo de carne

 **— Oye , yo quiero una de esas —**

 **— ¿ Que me darás a cambio preciosa ? —** León no dejaba de ver el cuerpo de la agente de ojos almendrados quien estaba atenta a las palabras de su compañero de aventura

 **— Conservar los ojos si sigues viendo mis senos —**

 **— mhf Mujeres —**

El mutante deja salir un grito de ira para dar un salto a donde estaba León y con su sierra trata de cortarlo pero el agente de ojos azules lo esquiva , Sheva con su velocidad le incrusta una patada en la espalda , León coloca otra bala en la pistola y al tratar de dispararle pero el mutante coloca la sierra delante de la bala destrozando el arma del mutante

 **— Maldita sea mi suerte —**

 **— ¿ Por que no le disparas otra ? —**

 **— Solo me queda una bala mas —**

 **— ¿ No tienes balas en tu pistola ? Eso explica por que no tienes hijos —** Sheva toma la pistola y comienza a disparar al mutante que se acercaba corriendo , en el instante que León quería cargar la bala , el de la sierra lo trata de cortar pero el lo esquiva inclinándose hacia atrás pero gracias a la velocidad de Sheva le dispara en la cabeza , el agente de ojos azules trataba de buscar su pistola y al verla , el mutante salta sobre el arrasando los escombros y perdiendo de vista la pistola de León **— Oye vaquero ¿ Por que no vas por tu pistola ? Yo te cubro —** León asiente con la cabeza y sale corriendo a remover los escombros mientras que Sheva le vaciaba balas en el cuerpo del mutante pero no lograba detener al de la sierra ; La agente de la B.S.A.A. carga su arma y corre para enfrentar al de la sierra pero en el ultimo segundo se desliza por entre las piernas del mutante para disparale detrás de la rodilla haciendo que caiga de rodillas , Sheva toma su cuchillo de su funda y con un giro se lo entierra en la cabeza **— Bueno otro mas que cae —** La agente de ojos almendra retira el cuchillo para cargar su pistola pero cuando siente la sierra encendida de nuevo voltea para ver que se acercaba pero lo esquiva por poco **— Oye guapo ¿ Cuanto tiempo te tardaras ? —** La agente de piel morena le empezó a disparar al mutante de nuevo pero no lograba hacerle daño , cuando dispara su ultima bala nota que su arma estaba vacía , Sheva toma su cuchillo y con una patada en las costillas lo distrae pero el mutante la toma del cuello y la arroja contra los escombros dejando a la agente aturdida mientras que se acercaba con su sierra , Sheva abre los ojos pero el disparo de la pistola de León le vuela la cabeza por completo haciendo que el mutante caiga muerto **—** **¿¡ León ?! —**

 **—Mhm te vez muy sensual en esa posición —** Sheva solo sonríe mientras le extiende la mano , León la toma y le abraza de la cintura mientras que sus dedos se entrelazaron **— Dime ¿ Tienes unas horas antes del servicio ? —**

 **— Dudo que un anciano aguante tanto —** Sheva le toma la mano a León y lo suelta **— Pero vele el lado positivo , hoy en día los hoteles te dan viagra gratis —**

 **— ¿ Asi ? Pues por que no lo intentamos para que lo compruebes —**

 **— Buen intento guapo pero no caigo en ese viejo truco —** Los agentes recibieron las coordenadas adecuadas para llegar al rey de espadas y salvar a la doctora Taylor de los nativos **— Bueno guapo , aun tenemos que acabar aquí , así que vamos de una vez —**

 **Continuara**


	16. El Culpable

**El Culpable**

Los agentes corriendo a gran velocidad para llegar al rey de espadas , al entrar a la torre de la base encontraron a la doctora tirada en un charco de sangre mientras que se arrastraba para salir con vida

 **—¡ Doctora Taylor ! —** Sheva la voltea para ver que la doctora de bata blanca estaba muriendo pero al tratar de hablar no se le entendía nada **— ¿ Que quiere decir ? —**

 **— Ra... Ra... Radames —**

 **— ¡¿ Carla Radames ?! ¿ Como pude ser tan descuidado ? —** La doctora estaba a punto de morir pero le dio una memoria de teléfono celular para exhalar su ultimo aliento , León coloca la memoria en su celular para ver que era un archivo de vídeo **— ¿ Que ? —**

* * *

 **—** **Señor presidente no puede dar marcha el plan , el virus z es inestable —** La doctora trata de evitar que James Zurluz tome pocesión del virus pero el la empuja con fuerza y toma el tubo de ensayo **— Señor presidente no puede hacer esto ¿ que quiere hacer ? —**

 **— Pondré a prueba su eficacia —** El hombre de traje negro y corbata gris se acerca para tomarlo de la zona segura **— No pase 15 años como agente de Umbrella para que un patético policía arruine mi invento ... Se que León Kennedy trabajaba con el anterior presidente antes de que le diera un balazo y se que Simmons es el responsable del virus C —**

 **— ¿ Usted ? ¿ Usted es uno de los culpables del incidente de Raccoon City ? —**

El presidente soltó una sonrisa para ver a la doctora **— En parte doctora , yo fui quien le dijo a Birkin que irían por el por eso decidió encerrarse y lo que causo que el virus T cayera en las alcantarillas , las ratas llevaron la peste y yo salí de ahí apenas empezó todo y con el virus Z en mis manos repondré lo que quedo de Umbrella —**

 **— Usted es un monstruo —**

 **— Ciertamente —** El presidente la toma del cuello y la arroja con fuerza a los escritorios rompiendo la cabeza de la doctora que luchaba por salir del cuarto con vida pero el presidente la toma de la pierna y la jala a su lado **— Cuando León Kennedy muera , los únicos malos recuerdos de Umbrella se habrán ido , el es el único que puede arruinar mis planes pero como siempre digo , la mejor forma de derrotar a tus enemigos es que otro lo haga por ti —** El hombre de cabello gris le apunta con su arma a la mujer de bata blanca **— Ahora , Umbrella renacerá —** El presidente ejecuta a la doctora de seis disparos al cuerpo para tomar una valija y salir del cuarto en un helicóptero

* * *

El vídeo se corta y León no creía lo que veía , era la evidencia mas importante que tenían para terminar con todo el conflicto , La agente de piel morena decide cubrir a la doctora con su bata de laboratorio pero también ve que León cargaba su pistola y salia del cuarto , mientras que Sheva trataba de seguirlo , los dos ven que los miembros de los nativos se acercaban pero que no eran tantos como antes , los agentes comenzaron a disparar contra ellos pero la mujer de piel morena nota que habia armas de grueso calibre producto de los oficiales que estuvieron allí custodiando al presidente , Sheva toma una M-16 y León una escopeta , los agentes empezaron a resistir con disparos certeros contra los nativos

 **— ¿ De donde salen tantos Nativos ? —**

 **— No se , pero los enviare al infierno —** El agente toma la escopeta y carga una munición pesada en el cañón **— Cubre tus oídos —** León apunta a un grupo de nativos y al disparar deja un cráter en la tierra como de un metro , el poderoso explosivo tenia el doble de potencia de una granada de mano **— Bien , gracias dios por las armas pesadas —**

 **— Oye ¿ de donde sacaste esas infernales cosas ? —**

 **— Bienvenida a América preciosa —** León carga un cartucho mas y apunta a una columna de roca , con un disparo certero hace explotar la columna que cae sobre los nativos aplastando a varios de ellos de un solo golpe **— Guardare el ultimo —** Los dos pasaron a las municiones normales , pero León toma una granada incendiaria y Sheva una explosiva , los dos la arrojan para envolver en llamas a los nativos y la explosión los mata de una vez **— No podemos seguir así Sheva , tenemos que salir de esta asquerosa piedra —**

 **— Si lo siento deje mi taxi en la entrada —** Los agentes trataban de resistir lo mas que podían pero a medida que se les hacia mas y mas difícil salir del problema , los nativos se les acercaban pero las municiones se les acababan , León se dio cuenta que no podían salir así por delante , los dos agentes corren a gran velocidad para encerarse en el cuarto , con los escritorios trancaron las puertas y ventanas **— Ahora bien ¿ Que hacemos ? —**

 **— Evitar que nos maten —** Los dos agentes toman sus pistolas y apuntan a cualquier cosa que entre pero aun así necesitaban salir , León tenia que llevar las pruebas a las manos de la B.S.A.A. para que arresten al presidente y acabe todo el problema y la guerra contra las bio armas , los dos agentes vieron como se acercaba la horda y sin basilar empezaron a disparar a la cabeza de sus enemigos , mientras que las balas atravesaban a los nativos , León y Sheva no podían pelear mas , sus municiones eran casi nulas , con la fuerza que les quedaba empezaron a pelear a mano limpia y con cuchillo , el estrecho corredor les jugaba a favor pero los nativos eran mucho para ellos hasta que una señal de salvación **— Espero que sea ... —** Un helicóptero negro llega en el momento y con artillería pesada comienza a ejecutar a los nativos , León y Sheva saltan para refugiarse detrás de las paredes mientras que las balas llovían sobre los enemigos , los agentes le indicaron a Josh que parara el fuego para poder salir y solo se vio una pila de nativos muertos **— Gracias Josh te debemos una —** León escucha un grito de ira y ve a una mujer que tenia hasta las rodillas el cuerpo de una hormiga reina , Ada se había fusionado con un mutante y adquirió la apariencia de hormiga reina pero solo de las rodillas hacia abajo , la cabeza de dicho insecto no es mas que el cuerpo de Ada **— Dime que no es cierto —**

 **Continuara**


End file.
